Alternate Ending of Parabolic
by Yarvarni
Summary: just what the title says :-)


=Disclaimer....don't own em or take anything other than pleasure in playing with their lives...if you sue all you will get is 3 dogs, 2 cats and a currently shedding iguana.  
  
This is an alternate ending of Parabolic. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
"It's over, Sara. I can rest now....I just wish..."  
  
"Wish what, Bola." Sara pulled the girl closer to her feeling as if a part of her heart were being pulled out.  
  
"I saw you, I wish I could see him again."   
  
"Who, Sweetie?" Sara could hear the sirens and knew she had to get Bola out of there. She pulled the girl to her feet. "Come on, lets get back to my place and we can talk about what to do. You can rest there."  
  
"Ok, Sara." Bola leaned heavily on her companion, feeling every bit her 400 years.  
  
They walked in silence through the park, back to Sara's flat. It was the first time in years the sun had touched Bola's face and it energized her. She stood straighter and was able to walk without leaning on Sara.   
  
Sara watched the transformation, perhaps Bola would be given a second chance at life. A happier one this time. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, you think we could just sit in the sun for a bit?"  
  
"Sure. Why not." They sat down on the lush grass. Sara relaxed and leaned back on her elbows and shut here eyes letting the sun flow over her. She wasn't sure how long they sat there she was shaken out of her peaceful reverie when Bola gasped. "What's wrong?" She followed the young girls staid gaze straight to Ian Nottingham. He gave no sign that he noticed them, he was busy tossing a tennis ball for his rottweiler to fetch. Bola watched him in rapt fascination. "You know him?" Sara asked.  
  
"I used to," she answered so softly it was barely audible.   
  
It was against her better judgement but she had to ask, "you want me to call him over?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Hey Nottingham? Come're." Ian whirled at the sound of her voice calling his name, totally forgetting the ninety pounds of dog-flesh that was barreling towards him full speed. The dog apparently expected Ian to dodge, he did not. It was like a train wreck Ian flipped and landed on his back and the dog rolled several times. The dog thought it a great game and bounded back to his master eager to go again. Ian waved him off as Sara and Bola approached. Bola fell to her knees beside Ian while Sara squatted down, "Nottingham are you alright?"  
  
"Just lost my breath for a minute." He gazed at Bola, "hello, Little One."  
  
Bola smiled widely, tears streaming down her face, "I never thought I would see you again." She cupped his bearded cheek in the palm of her hand. Ian closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand.  
With that simple touch a flood of memories assailed him. Bola's birth, family dinners at night, a simpler life until the evil one came along, Lupo. His death at Lupo's hand, Bola crying over his body. He opened his eyes filled with unshed tears and stared into Bolo's, "I have missed you Little One."  
  
She chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. "Will you always call me that?"  
  
"Forever and beyond."  
  
Sara watched the exchange in confusion, she wanted to know just what was going on but did not wish to upset the tender moment between two people who had grown up under such wretched conditions. Ian glanced up at her as he sat up, he pulled Bola into his embrace and held out a hand to Sara. Bola held out her hand as well. Sara took a seat beside them before taking their hands, first Bola's then Ian's. Their intertwined pasts flooded Sara as well. She gasped as she saw herself sitting on a bed beside Bola a nightcap covering her head holding hands with non other than Ian Nottingham. The realization of what she had just seen was staggering, Bola had been theirs.   
  
"I never thought I would see either of you again ever, much less together." Bola pulled their hands together and held them in hers. "I can truly rest now." She hugged Sara, then leaned into Ian's embrace. They watched in despair as the young girl aged rapidly into an ancient woman, then turn to finite dust. Both Sara and Ian stared at their clasped hands. It was a long time before hazel and green eyes glanced up and met. Ian was the first to break the silence, "she had her mother's spirit."  
  
Sara smiled, "and her father's honor."  
  
"Where do we go from here, Sara?"  
  
"Honestly, Ian, I have no idea."   
  
Ian's rottie who had remained motionless a few feet away stood, stretched and came to lay his head on his masters knee, interrupting the extended awkward moment. Sara arched an eyebrow at Ian and looked at the dog. Ian grinned sheepishly, "I always wanted a dog."  
  
Sara let go of Ian's hand to pat the dog, "You got a pony there, you know."  
  
"I found him tied to a roof with no food or water. You could see his ribs when I found him."  
  
"He looks great now." Her cell rang breaking the awkwardness, "Pezzini." Danny's voice told her they found Lupo dead and had delivered computer files on all the other 'packs' to hate crimes. "Ok, Danny, I'll be there soon." She patted the dog again and shrugged at Ian, "I gotta go."  
"I know."  
  
She had walked about four feet away before she turned back to him, "Ian? You want to maybe get dinner one night? Kinda sort this out? I still have Bola's journal if you want to see it."  
  
"I would like that, Sara."  
  
"Me too. I'll call you soon."  
  
Ian smiled and nodded.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
